1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket adaptor for ratchet-type ring spanners and, more particularly, to a socket adaptor which may be mounted into a box end of a ratchet-type ring spanner such that the ratchet-type ring spanner can be used as a socket wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of wrenches have been developed, e.g., spanners, Allen wrenches, adjustable spanners, socket wrenches, combination wrenches, etc. A typical socket wrench comprises a handle having switch button mounted to a front end thereof. In use, the user has to grasp the handle with one hand and use the other hand to switch the switch button for changing the rotating direction. Nevertheless, the socket wrenches usually have a relatively large head portion which causes inconvenience when working in a relatively small space. A solution to the above problem is to use ring spanners. Ratchet-type ring spanners have been developed and includes a ratchet wheel rotatably mounted in a box end of the ring spanner. A pawl mounted in a web area of the handle of the spanner is biased by a spring to engage with the ratchet wheel such that the ratchet wheel rotates freely when the handle rotates in a direction and that the ratchet wheel drives a bolt head or nut when the handle rotates in a reverse direction. Nevertheless, ring spanners, whether of ratchet-type or not, can only fit an object (e.g., bolts, nuts) of a particular size. More specifically, the user has to frequently change the ring spanners when bolts and nuts of different sizes are involved.
The present invention is intended to provide a socket adaptor which mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.